Forgotten
by Skygirl02
Summary: Hermione has been kidnaped and brainwashed by Draco Malfoy. Her memory erased and given a new identity, will she be able to remember anything? of will she remain forgotten?
1. Kidnapped

Forgotten

Chapter 1

Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hermione sat down on her bed and looked around. She had just finished packing and was leaving for the Burrow in the morning. All of a sudden there is a loud pop behind her and she turns around to see Draco Malfoy standing there. He raised his wand

"Somnus" he said and everything went black.

-Draco's POV-

He caught her before she hit the floor and then disapperated. He reappeared in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. The floor and walls were made of stone and in the center of the room was a chair. Draco put Hermione in the chair and woke her up. She opened her eyes, looked around and opened her mouth about to speak when Draco pointed his wand at her

"Silencio" he said and then he continued "imperio" and then he forced her to drink a potion that would change her appearance, wipe her memory and make her whatever he wanted her to be. Hermione drank it obediently then slumped in the chair asleep

Draco picked up Hermione and carried her to the guest bedroom. The walls were painted gold and the floor was wooden. Along one wall there was a bed with a nightstand next to it and in a corner along the opposite wall was a chair and along that same wall was a dressing table. There were three doors in the room, one lead to the hallway, the other to a closet and the last one to a bathroom. Along the final wall was a large bookshelf filled with books that were enchanted to increase one's interest in the dark arts. Draco set Hermione on the bed and he sat down in the chair and waited for her to wake up, but after awhile Draco fell asleep.

-Hermione's POV-

She woke up and looked around, the room was unfamiliar. In fact she could not remember anything except for the fact that she was a witch who attended Hogwarts and was staying with the Malfoy's for the summer. There was a guy asleep in a chair, immediately after she noticed him, he woke up.

"Oh hi Draco" she said when she recognized him and Draco Malfoy

"Morning Mia" he responded

-Draco's POV-

He woke up to see Hermione sitting up looking at him. Except now she was about an inch shorter, her hair was longer, fell in gentle waves and was now black, and her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue.

"Oh hi Draco" she said

"Morning Mia" he responded groggily and then waking up a bit more he continued "get dressed and I'll check and see if breakfast is ready" and with that he left. First he went to the study to see the Dark Lord. When he arrived at the study he knocked then entered.

"Everything is going according to plan" he said after entering

"Good" Voldemort replied "Now you may go" and Draco left for the dining room to see if breakfast was ready and it was so he went to get Hermione. She was dressed in a white tank top and a pink zip-up hoodie and jeans.

"Breakfast is ready, shall we go down?" he said extending his arm for her to take.

"Sure" she replied and took his arm and they walked down to breakfast.

**A/N So what do you think? I know it's a bit confusing right now, but everything be explained later and Let me know of any ideas you have. Anything you want to or don't want to see? Let me know. Please read and review**


	2. Breakfast with the Malfoys

Forgotten

Chapter 2

Breakfast with the Malfoys

**A/N Thank you HorcruxesandHallows your review, I am sorry that I jumped between Draco and Hermione's point of view a lot, I wanted to give a picture of how each felt and include details that one knew but the other didn't **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter**

They walked down to the breakfast room together. It was a round room with lots of windows. The walls were yellow and there was a small table in the center of the room. Outside you could see the yard, there was a small lake in the distance and just behind that was a row of willows that hung over the lake. It was a beautiful day out and Hermione wanted to go outside later.

On the table were eggs, bacon, toast, and various juices. Lucius and Narcissa had already started. Hermione sat down next to Draco and grabbed some eggs and toast and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Mia" Narcissa said "How did you sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully" Hermione responded "thank you for letting me stay here"

"Its no problem, Draco could use the company"

"Well I'm glad I'm here" Hermione said and started eating.

After Breakfast, Hermione went back to her room and looked at the bookshelf. She picked out a book and started reading. After awhile she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called and Draco entered.

"Hey" he said "its lunch time, do you want to go eat by the lake?"

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed and she looked at the clock, sure enough it read 12:00 "sounds good"

"Ok, I'll have a house elf bring out sandwiches and lemonade" and he extended his hand for her and she took it. They walked out to the lake to a picnic blanket set up under one of the willow trees, and sat down. A few minuets later a house elf came over with a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade. Draco poured out the lemonade and Hermione put a sandwich on each of their plates. They ate lunch then walked around the yard. There was a pool, a garden, a forest and so much more.

After a while they went back into the house. They went into a large living room and they sat down on the couch, Draco turned on the TV. There was a random movie on that Hermione didn't know the name of, they started watching it. (**A/N if you have any ideas as to what movie they watched let me know). **Towards the middle a house elf brought them a pizza to eat. They each took a slice, it was excellent.

"Wow, they have never made pizza before" Draco commented "this is really good"

"I know" Hermione replied and they started talking. They talked through the rest of the movie.

**A/N ok I know its short but I just felt like this was a good end the chapter. Let me know what you think? Do you like the idea of Hermione and Draco getting together? Please review and let me know your thoughts, and I will try and address them at the start of the next chapter**


End file.
